eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
I Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The I''' '''Eurovision Americas Song Contest '''was the inaugural edition of the monthly Eurovision Americas Song Contest. It took place in San José, Costa Rica, host city internally selected by the Americas Broadcasting Union (ASBU), and was held at the country's National Stadium on 24 April 2019. Organized by the ASBU, the pan-American music competition was inspired by the Eurovision Song Contest. Thirteen countries and dependencies of the American continent took part of this edition, including the host country. Other countries showed interest on participating on the contest, including Chile, Portugal, Spain and Venezuela. The winner of the contest was Canada with the song "''We Appreciate Power ''", performed by Grimes and written by Hana Pestle and Grimes herself; this was Canada first and any other country's victory in the history of the contest, with a total of 98 obtained points. Following the podium, the United States, finished second; followed by Bermuda who completes the podium obtaining the third place in the Final, while the U.S. Virgin Islands and Mexico obtained the fourth and fifth places respectively. There was an error in the voting at the contest: the ASBU incorrectly recorded the votes of the delegation of Equatorial Guinea, by turning them around and giving the 12 points to the country to which it actually gave 1 point. The problem was resolved later and the fixed Final results table was revealed. Location The first edition of the Contest took place in Costa Rica. The hosting country was randomly selected between the countries that shown interest in hosting the Contest. '''Host City For more details on the host country, see San José. San José; literally meaning "Saint Joseph") is the capital and largest city of Costa Rica. Located in the mid-west of the Central Valley, San José is the seat of national government, the focal point of political and economic activity, and the major transportation hub of this Central American nation. The population of San José Canton was 288,054 in 2011, and San José’s municipal land area measures 44.2 square kilometers (17.2 square miles), and an estimated 333,980 residents in 2015. The metropolitan area stretches beyond the canton limits and has an estimated population of over 2 million in 2017. The city is named in honor of Joseph of Nazareth. According to studies on Latin America, San José is one of the safest and least violent cities in the region. In 2006, the city was appointed Ibero-American Capital of Culture. In the other hand, San José is the sixth-most important destination in Latin America, according to The MasterCard Global Destinations Cities Index 2012. San José ranked 15th in the world’s fastest-growing destination cities by visitor cross-border spending Venue For more details on the Venue, see National Stadium of Costa Rica. The National Stadium of Costa Rica is a multi-purpose stadium in La Sabana Metropolitan Park, San José, Costa Rica. It is the first modern sport and event arena to be built in Central America.3 The stadium was completed in 2011 and officially opened its doors to the public on Saturday, March 26 of that same year, with a capacity of 35,175 seats.23 The stadium replaces the original National Stadium. It also serves as the home stadium of the Costa Rica national football team. Bidding phase In the week before the Contest, the hosting broadcaster and the Contest coordinator selected a list of potential venues in Costa Rica to host the Contest. The final list was formed by the National Stadium of Costa Rica, the Palacio de los Deportes (an auditorium) and the Centro National de Convenciones, the National Convention Centre of Costa Rica. On 22 March 2018, SINART announced San José as the host city, with the National Stadium of Costa Rica as the selected venue for the first contest. Participants The official list of songs was released by SINART in full on April 11th. The first song to be revealed was No Nos Sobran los Domingos, by the singer Debi Nova, representative of the host country. Allocations The order of participation and voting of the participating countries was randomly distributed as follows: # Equatorial Guinea # U.S. Virgin Islands # Costa Rica # Honduras # Bermuda # Uruguay # United States # Cayman Islands # Peru # Curaçao # Argentina # Canada # Mexico Results Final The final took place on April 24, 2019, obtaining the victory the singer Grimes with her song We Appreciate Power, representing Canada, even though, Lizzo, representative of the United States with the song '''Juice''', won the televote. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the final: Category:Editions of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest